This invention relates to a seat structure especially designed for use in a military tank e.g., the M1 or M60 tank used by U.S. military forces. The seat structure is made to be adjustable in the vertical direction, as well as in the front-to-rear direction. A seat belt restraint system is included for enabling the seat occupant to be rigidly strapped down (combat mode) or loosely strapped down (non-combat mode). The structural assembly is designed to make maximum use of existing hardware (already developed).
The invention is believed to lie principally in the mechanism for adjusting the seat structure in the vertical direction. That mechanism includes an electric motor and lazy tong means arranged within the plan dimension of the seat platform. The mechanism is design to occupy a minimum amount of floor space, while achieving a fairly large height adjustment of the seat structure, e.g., ten inches.
Preferably the seat structure is provided with occupant-restraint means that includes lap belt means and shoulder belt means. The two belt systems cooperate to rigidly lock the human occupant against both vertical dislocation and fore-aft dislocations, that might otherwise result during off-highway operations over rough and uneven terrain.